Recently, personal electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, pocket computers and the like have gained widespread use and popularity, making them ubiquitous in the business setting. Telecommunications systems, such as audio/video conferencing systems and telepresence systems, now allow conferees and users to connect to a conference session or otherwise interact with the system using their own personal electronic device. Such connections with the telecommunication systems may be made wirelessly and often without a need for user action or configuration of his or her personal electronic device.
Access to a teleconference may also be controlled and limited to a specific set of participants. This can be done by holding the teleconference in a dedicated room in which only members of the specific set of participants are allowed to enter.